First Impressions
by loulabelle90
Summary: The Doctor gets to meet Jack's team for the first time. Gwen bashing and slash. ONESHOT


**First Impressions**

**Title: **First impressions

**Summary: **What is The Doctors impression of Jack's team at Torchwood three. Warnings Slash and Gwen bashing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who or any of its characters. Though I'm sure that you already knew that. **

**Beta'd my the wonderful Owensheart.**

Jack had felt slightly unnerved when the doctor had suddenly turned up saying that he wanted to visit Jack and his team. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see the Timelord but rather that he was worried about the trouble that was bound to follow him.

"What's up Doc?" Jack questioned as he showed the Doctor around the hub.

"Nothing is up Jack," The Doctor replied. "I just wanted to come and visit an old friend, there is nothing wrong with that is there", and how many times must I tell you not to call me Doc?"

"Sorry," Jack mutter, not that he really was, before he instantly cheered up as he called out for his team.

"What do you want Jack?" Owen sulked as the rest of the team headed up to where the two men were talking. "I was busy you know, and who the hell is that?"

"That's The Doctor," Ianto stated.

"Bloody hell Teaboy; is there anything that you don't know?" Owen replied as he looked at Ianto in shock.

"Nothing that I can think of at the moment," Ianto replied. "I will let you know as soon as I can think of something."

"I look forward to it," Owen laughed.

"Anyway, as Ianto said this is the doctor," Jack interrupted, even though he had always loved watching their arguments. They provided him with endless amusement, especially since Owen never seemed to be able to win no matter how much he had tried.

"Doctor, this is my team," Jack introduced as he gestured toward the group. "Firstly there is my technological genius Toshiko Sato, who I believe that you have already met and this is Owen Harper."

"That's Doctor Owen Harper to you," Owen interrupted.

"I'm so sorry, this is Doctor Owen Harper" Jack replied, he really loved to annoy the man by not mentioning the Dr in his name. "This is my second in command Gwen Cooper and last but definitely not the least this is Ianto Jones and he does a bit of anything."

"Yeah we all know that, worthless slut," Gwen muttered under her breath, not that it worked as everyone else heard her.

"It's nice to meet you" The Timelord replied as he tried to ignore Gwen's comment; Jack would deal with her later, without the rest of the team watching.

"It's nice to meet you too," Tosh said as she smiled politely at The Doctor. "It's been ages since the space pig hasn't it."

"Yeah it was" The Doctor agreed. "I looked different then didn't I?"

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in the boardroom, then we could all sit down" Gwen suggested before she turned to look at Ianto. "Make everyone some coffee."

"OK." Ianto muttered as he barely stopped himself from snapping at her. Gwen had really been getting on his nerves since she became the Leader for a few months, since then she seemed to think that Ianto's job at Torchwood was simply to be her slave. "Would you like some coffee Doctor? Or would you prefer some tea instead?"

"Tea please" The Doctor replied. "With milk and two sugars please."

The doctor watched as the young man walked up to the kitchen, he didn't seem to be surprised by this teammate which made him wonder how long it had been going on.

As the rest of the team and the Doctor got comfy in the boardroom the Timelord looked towards Gwen Cooper who was currently flirting with the captain who didn't seem to notice.

His first impression of the woman was that she was quite nice but that all changed only moments later when he saw how she treated Ianto. He couldn't imagine anything that would give her the right to be so rude to anyone, especially someone who she worked with everyday.

"Are you going away again?" Owen demanded as soon as Ianto came in, he knew that Ianto would want to know the answer to his question. "Because we would like a proper warning next time you decide to leave us."

Jack didn't answer the question as he was watching as Ianto handed out the drinks; he was shocked when Gwen muttered "about time," rudely as Ianto gave her the coffee. She had been so rude to the youngest member lately and Jack was determined to find out why.

"I'm not leaving," Jack finally answered as he stopped staring at Gwen in confusion. "You are all my family and I love you all too much to leave you again."

As the Doctor watched the group it was clear that he truly cared about the entire group especially one Ianto Jones. It was clear to the other man that Jack really did love Ianto and The Doctor wished that there was something that he could do so Jack would never have to lose him.

"What do you think of my team?" Jack asked after everyone had left in order to get some rest when the rift was inactive.

"They are great," The Doctor answered. "Though I have to wonder if Gwen has always been like that."

"No she hasn't," Jack answered. "It's only been going on since I got back though I suppose that it could have been happening when I wasn't there as well."

"She is only acting that way around Ianto isn't she?" The Doctor stated. "I haven't noticed her being rude or insulting towards Tosh or Owen."

"I know" Jack agreed. "I just wish that I knew why she was acting like this."

"I think that it is because she fancies you," The Doctor replied. "It is clear to everyone that you love Mr Jones, don't even bother to deny it, and I think that she is jealous of him. Is there any reason that she believes that she has a shot with you?"

"Not that I can think of," Jack answered. "I flirt with her but I flirt with everyone, she knows that it doesn't mean anything."

"Apparently not," the Doctor sighed. "You are going to have to talk to her about it"

"I guess so," Jack muttered, not looking forward to telling the woman that he wasn't into her.

The next morning after the Doctor had left, Jack called Gwen into his office so that he could talk to her about what he had talked to the Doctor with the day before.

"What's up Jack?" Gwen asked as she walked over to his desk, smiling in a way that she thought to be coy and seductive but in reality just made Jack feel slightly ill.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about the way that you have been treating Ianto" Jack started. "I'm sick of you treating him like your personal slave, there is no reason for to treat him like dirt and want you to stop."

"But Jack!" Gwen whined. "He is keeping us a part; I know you love me as much as I love you. But he is stopping you from acting on our feelings; if it wasn't for Ianto we would already be happy together.

"I will tell you this only once" Jack started. "I do not love you and I never have, not in the way that you love me at least. I'm in a relationship with Ianto because I love him and there is nothing that you can do to change that.

"But you flirt with me," Gwen insisted. "I know that you care about me, you just don't want to do anything about it because of Rhys. But you don't have to worry I would always choose you over Rhys."

"I do care about you Gwen" Jack stated. "But that's because I think of you as a member of my family. Besides I flirt with everyone, it doesn't mean anything."

"But Jack..." Gwen protested.

"But nothing Gwen!" Jack snapped. "I love Ianto and not you. There is nothing that you can do to change that and if you keep treating Ianto like something that you would find at the bottom of the shoe you will be fired and Retconned. Now go do some of your work."

As Gwen walked out of Jack's office she couldn't help but wonder when she had started to misinterpret everything so badly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
